


Work From Home

by sweetjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Daddy Kink, Feminization, Lowkey Sugar Daddy!Eren, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spoiled Levi, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetjaeger/pseuds/sweetjaeger
Summary: Eren needs to work but Levi has other plans, and he always gets his way. [Sugar Daddy AU]





	

**Author's Note:**

> [choco-heichou.tumbler.com](http://choco-heichou.tumblr.com/)  
>  Originally a Tumblr request, but daddy kink speaks to me on an emotional level so it became awful smut.

Levi laid on his stomach as he swung his legs behind him, bored out of his mind. Sprawled out on the bed in nothing but a very long band tee that was probably Eren's and his boyfriend wasn't even giving him the time of day.

Eren was working near the top of their bed on his laptop, big business deals and all that shit, but Levi wanted attention. That wouldn't have been a big request if Levi wasn't treated like a princess, never worked a day in his life and was waited on hand and foot by the very man who was working his ass off to provide all of Levi`s luxuries. So now he was just being a spoiled brat by whining and sighing annoyingly loud to get him away from his work.

“I`m _bored!”_ Levi groaned, but sadly, Eren had grown used to his antics over their two years of dating and didn't bat a lash, letting his darling raven flop about the bed until he grew tired of it.

Levi huffed when he got no answer from the handsome brunet. Time to bring out the big guns, we're talking ak 47 big.

 _“Daddy,_ play with me!” Levi cooed, he held back a smirk when he didn't hear the constant chatter of Eren's keyboard.

“Please, papa bear? I wanna give you something.”

Eren gulped.

“Baby doll, Daddy's busy right now.” He tried, but Levi was already crawling his way up towards him lap, promptly closing his laptop and pushing it off to the side. Eren wanted to protest that if he didn't finish that report he might not get the promotion, and thus wouldn't be able to buy him that Ferrari he`d wanted for his birthday, but as pale arms and a scantily clad body slipped around him he couldn`t find a reason to complain.

“I`m being a bad girl daddy, are you gonna punish me?” The raven purred.

Yep, fuck work, work could wait.

“Yeah, yeah daddy`s gonna mess you up.” Eren growled in reply, grabbing Levi`s sides roughly, causing him to let out a giddy giggle.

Levi let out a gasp when Eren's warm hands found their way underneath his shirt, under which he was barren of any underwear, hearing Eren chuckle made him want to blush at his own eagerness, but instead he made quick work of Eren's own dark green button up so he wasn't the only one exposed.

Levi held Eren's shoulder in place as he undid the buttons, not like he could hold the man there for real though, Eren could flip him easily and leave him there to finish himself off if he chose to, but he wouldn't, Eren never denied him, always let him be in control even though he had none.

Once he'd managed to reveal Eren`s caramel torso Levi immediately ducked down to lick at the man's rippling abs, he may or may not have had a kink for how hard they were, how much he adored the way his arms would flex when he ran a hand down them. Eren licked his lips at the sight of his small lover trying his best to devour his stomach, getting drool down his face and onto Eren's skin, moaning like _he_ was the one getting pleasure from it. It felt good, real good, but Levi was enjoying himself too much for his liking, he was supposed to be being punished, not rewarded.

Suddenly, Eren grasped a fistful of his bangs and pulled him away from his skin, he'd like to say he did so forcefully but his hand was gentle because he swore Levi was far too fragile to be handled too harshly. Levi let out a whine of complaint at being wrenched away from his meal, only to hush up at Eren's feral looking grin, he knew then he was going to get it.

“Levi, you're in trouble yeah? You don't get to do whatever you want.” Eren tutted. “Lift your arms.”

Levi did so without question, allowing Eren to pull the fabric of his T-shirt up and off his body. Levi resisted the urge to clamp his thighs shut in order to tease as Eren's hungry gaze ran across his body, instead doing the opposite and rewarding Eren for giving him his attention by spreading them so far apart it looked painful.

Eren moaned at the display and dived down to let his mouth explore the expanse of milky skin, paying special attention to Levi`s rosy teats, taking them in his mouth to swirl the buds with his tongue before letting them go with a wet `pop`. Levi was practically keening as he held Eren in place with both arms wrapped securely around his head, pushing his chest upwards to meet his mouth whenever he tried to pull away.

Eren pried himself from Levi's hold, much to the smaller man's dismay, and let out a boyish laugh,

“You like that, doll?” He whispered, Levi nodding quickly in return. Eren loved how he was already a mess and they hadn't even started fucking yet. He needed to change that. Pushing on the raven`s shoulder, Eren laid him on his back and Levi obliged by splaying himself on the bed, giving Eren easy access to squeeze between his thighs.

Eren gave Levi a look, that look he gave when he wanted to make sure he was treating him right, Levi nodded slightly, thinking of how fucking adorable it was after all these years Eren still put him before everything else. He heard a cap popping open, of course it was the lube they kept underneath the pillows, and he knew Eren had poured a good amount on his hand. He shuddered when Eren's fingers, two because he knew Levi could take it, prodded inside his entrance, slowly slid inside, cold from the ample amount of lube Eren had applied because he thought Levi would rip if he so much as snagged anything going in.

Levi had grown used to the slight burn of Eren's fingers moving around inside him, even took pleasure in it as he tried to find that sweet spot . And find it he did when Levi suddenly threw his head back and moaned, he could feel Eren smirking as he twisted his fingers against his prostate and watched him hump his hand. Levi couldn't register the third finger finding it's way inside, stretching him further. He whined when Eren pulled his hand away, feeling empty.

“E-Eren, come on baby, put it in.” Levi panted when Eren simply sat back at watched him.

“Put what in princess?” Eren asked innocently. He wasn't , at all, he just wanted Levi to beg him. Good thing he had no problem doing so.

“Please daddy, I want your dick in me, I want you to fuck me up.” He moaned, reaching his hands out to welcome Eren into his arms, hands grabbing at the air to usher him closer. Eren was upon him in an instant, hand at his crotch fumbling to get his fly open. Levi whimpered as he rutted against him until his member was finally freed from it's confines and lined up with him.

“You ready baby?” Eren growled, the need to take care of his little girl was more important than how painfully hard he was right then, all Levi had to do was say the words and he'd happily finish him off and rub his own out. But of course, Levi was just as giving as he was, never would he deny Eren what he wanted so damn bad.

“Do it daddy.” Levi breathed.

Eren groaned long and low when he finally sheathed himself inside of Levi, relishing in the high pitched cry coming from his lover. He stayed like that, forced himself to, and waited for Levi to give him the go ahead. When he felt little heels digging into his back trying to push him forwards, he took it as confirmation. Levi's cries were borderline hysterical as Eren roughly shoved his hips back and forth, his head hitting the headboard with the force that was behind every single thrust.

Eren groaned and growled, the bed creaked and the wall was hit over and over again, just constant noise surrounding him as he lost himself. Levi vaguely realized Eren was praising him, telling him how gorgeous he was, how he deserved everything he asked for, how he was his fucking world. He wanted to thank him and say something back, but the only verbal reward he could offer was his continuous cries of _daddy, daddy, daddy._

“Mmn, daddy, Eren! I'm so _close!”_ Levi screamed as he was rocked to his core.

“Me too baby, just let go.” Eren grunted, dropping his head to bite the junction of Levi's neck and shoulder, and it was what tipped him over the edge.

“Ugh, cumming, c-cumming!”

Hot white filled his vision as wave upon wave of pleasure crashed over him as Eren just _kept going_ , helping him ride it out for as long as possible, when he thought he was coming down he felt the warm gush of Eren finding his own release and it sent aftershocks throughout his already spent body. It was all so much, too much, Levi gave up on trying to keep his eyes open, or even stay conscious.

Eren breathed heavily as he came down from his high, only to find Levi was out cold below him. He felt pride swell in his chest at the sight, then gathered his sleeping boyfriend into his arms to cuddle up with him, letting him use his broad chest as a pillow. Just as he went to close his eyes as well, his cellphone buzzed from the nightstand beside him. Answering and forcing his tired voice to sound presentable,

“Hello?”

“Yes Eren, I just wanted to say congratulations! I`ve decided no one deserves that promotion more than you do!”

It was his boss.

“S-seriously sir?”

“Of course! You work hard, you always do your best and you never slack off on the job, there wasn't anyone else I'd rather choose.”

Eren held back a snicker as he shifted to stare at the sleeping form on his chest. Never slacked off his ass.

“Thank you sir.” Eren said gratefully.

Ending the call all Eren could do was smile as he drifted to sleep with his darling lover in his arms.


End file.
